Deux garçons bien sous tous rapports
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: L'arrivée de Sasuke et de Naruto, son amant, dans un (trop) paisible petit village de campagne va provoquer des situations inattendues. Nos citadins pur souche vont-ils supporté la mentalité campagnarde? Inspirée du livre du même nom. Personnage OOC! UA!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartiens pas! Ni le livre dont je me suis inspirée!_**

**_Note: Voilà le prologue! Notre couple chéri n'apparaît pas encore, ce chapitre est là pour expliquer dans quel genre de village (et la mentalité qui y règne) ils vont arriver! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

****- Mes chéries, vous connaissez la nouvelle? Le château est enfin vendu.

La femme qui attendait ses tranches de jambon portait plus d'attention à leur découpe qu'aux propos de l'épicière, mais les autres clientes manifestèrent un intérêt encourageant.

- Vraiment, Tsunade? S'exclama une dame brune aux yeux rouge. Et à qui? Le sait-on?

- Désolée, Kurenai, mais je n'en sais pas plus. La voisine, qui travaille chez l'agent immobilier, m'a seulement laissé entendre qu'il s'agirait d'un monsieur de la capital...

- Oh, Seigneur! Ne me dites pas que c'est encore un de ceux qui partent travailler tous les matins en ville? Ce village ne sera bientôt plus qu'un dortoir.

La cliente qui attendait ses tranches de jambon montra quelques signes d'impatience.

- Ça ira comme ça!

- Une minute, ma chérie, je vous découpe celle-ci... Superbe, délicieuse, lui dit l'épicière en débitant une tranche particulièrement épaisse qu'elle enveloppa dans du papier sulfurisé. Parole de Tsunade, le général Ebizou va adorer! Il reviendra en chercher ce soir, madame Utatane. Normal, mon jambon est célèbre dans tout le comté.

L'épicière posa le petit paquet sur le plateau de la balance et la frappa de son poing crispé:

- Sapristi! Ces balances, ça a vite fait de se coincer...

Yuhi Kurenai, le femme brune aux yeux rouge, ce retourna vers les autres clientes avec un air entendu. Une femme mince vêtu d'une grande cape s'en mêla:

- Vous devriez la faire vérifier! Lança-t-elle sur le ton de l'injonction plutôt que du conseil.

- Mais je l'ai fait contrôler! Répliqua l'épicière avec indignation.

Avec un air pincé, elle extirpa de derrière son oreille un reste de crayon pour faire son addition.

- Une caisse enregistreuse serait la bienvenue, observa une femme tout au bout de la queue en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Vous autres qui arrivez de la ville, vous êtes toujours pressées, marmonna le vieil homme devant elle.

- Vraiment, Jiraiya? Voilà douze ans que nous sommes arrivées: on peut difficilement considérer que nous débarquons et, personnellement, je n'ai pas habité en ville depuis mon départ de l'université... ce qui fait plus d'années que je n'ai envie d'en calculer, ajouta la femme en foudroyant son interlocuteur du regard.

- Peut-être, Mademoiselle Hopkirk, mais mon père disait toujours: "la ville et la campagne, ça fait jamais bon ménage."

La femme secoua la tête d'un air désespéré:

- Jiraiya, je suis_ Mademoiselle Fallon_.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, grommela-t-il. Vous les nouveaux venus, vous avez tous la même tête.

Et, se tournant vers le comptoir, il haussa le ton:

- Oh, secoue-toi un peu, Tsunade, grande feignasse. J'aurais le temps d'engendrer toute une équipe de foot quand je fait la queue chez toi.

- Sans moi! Murmura Kurenai.

Son addition terminée, l'épicière la tendit à la femme du général pour qu'elle la vérifie.  
Koharu Utatane se hâta de ranger ses emplettes dans son panier. Puis, saluant chacun de la tête et prodiguant des sourires, elle remonta la queue:

- Merci beaucoup. Excusez-moi. Au revoir. Je vous demande pardon. Merci.

Jusqu'au moment où, atteignant la porte, elle lança un dernier "Au revoir!" avant de se réfugier dans le rue avec soulagement.  
C'était une journée glacial avec un méchant petit vent qui semblait arriver du fin fond des steppes russe.

Pour rentrer chez elle, Koharu Utatane devait passer devant le château. Lorsque, quinze ans auparavant, son mari, le général Ebizou, avait pris sa retraite, ils s'étaient installés dans la maison dont les jardins partageaient un mur mitoyen avec le parc du château.

Il se trouva donc que, par cette journée de mars, la femme du général fut la première personne du village à voir l'un des future occupants de cette charmante demeure. Elle passait devant le portail lorsque ce qui semblait être un jeune homme blond, fluet en jean et blouson de cuir, dévala les marches du perron jusqu'à la BMW garée dans l'allée en criant:

- Sasu! Nous allons vivre ici, tu sais! Putain, c'est censé être une maison, pas un décor pour la fin de l'acte deux!

C'est en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture pour en tirer un sac rebondit qu'il aperçut une femme d'un certain âge, le contemplant à travers le grille, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression tout à la fois surprise et consternée.

- Oh! là, là! S'exclama-t-il. Pardonnez-moi!

Et, s'inclinant bien bas, il referma le coffre et disparut dans les profondeurs de la maison.

- Mon dieu! Fit Madame Utatane, haletante. Mon dieu... Voilà qui ne va pas plaire au général.

* * *

_**Voilà pour la mise en situation!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartiens pas! Ni le livre dont je me suis inspirée!_**

**_Note: Notre couple chéri apparaît enfin! _**

* * *

Deux hommes observaient la scène depuis le rez-de-chaussé de château. Le premier devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années à peine. Il était grand, svelte et distingué avec de longs cheveux brun, soigneusement peignés. Son manteau sombre et son costume gris lui donnaient l'air d'un membre du gouvernement.  
Le second avait vingt-cinq ans tout au plus. Il était vêtu dans un style plus décontracté mais très luxueux. L'épais pull en cachemire couleur prune venait du Tibet, le jean noir à la coupe impeccable, de France et les chaussures en cuir, de Milan: et si l'on avait le moindre doute sur l'authenticité de ces articles, une étiquette bien visible prouvait l'origine de chacun. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés en une sorte de carré plongeant, les mèches sur le devant encadraient son visage pâle tandis que ceux de derrière étaient remonté en pique.

Le plus âgé tressaillit en voyant la réaction de la vieille femme devant la révérence du jeune homme.

- Oh, mon Dieu! Ce n'est pas ce genre de comportement qui va vous gagner le cœur des indigènes...

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Neji!

- Sas', tu doit mettre cet...enfant en garde.

- Oui, mais toi, tu ne t'en mêles pas s'il te plait.

- Oh, mais je ne dirai pas un mot!

La porte d'entrée claqua de nouveau.

- Sasu?

- Nous sommes ici.

Le jeune homme entra, le sac sur l'épaule.

- Le premier indigène a été repéré. J'ai bien peur qu'elle m'ait entendu dire « putain », mais ces gens-là ne parlent probablement pas notre langue. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a décidé?

- Ce sera mon cabinet de travail.

- De travail? Et à quoi vas-tu travailler dans ton cabinet de travail?

- Bon... mon bureau, si tu préfére.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas apporter des dossiers à la maison? Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tes week-ends seraient rien que pour nous. Je vais rester ici seul alors que tu seras en ville toute la semaine, si en plus tu ramènes du boulot...

- Peut-être que Sasuke entend par là, un endroit où il puisse se réfugier.

- Pour fuir qui?

- La vie! Nous avons tous besion d'un coin à nous. Après tout, Naruto, vous avez tout le grenier.

- Oh, mon Dieu! Je sens venir l'ulcère numéro trois. Marmonna discrètement Sasuke.

Naruto posa le porte-documents, qu'il avait dans les mains, par terre et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée, les mains dans les poches. Il contempla le plancher, soupira et lança, d'un seul souffle:

- Très bien, c'est son cabinet de travail!

- Parfait! Fit Neji d'un air revêche.

Il nota quelque chose sur son bloc avant de quitter la pièce.

- Oh, merde! Est-ce qu'il va me faire la tête à jamais?

- Il lui faut du temps pour faire connaissance avec les gens, dit Sasuke en serrant son petit-ami dans ses bras.

- Mais... il n'en a pas besoin, non? Je veux dire: de me connaître.

- Naru, Neji est mon plus vieil ami.

- Bien-sûr, bien-sûr, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit! Mais maintenant, tu as un amant à domicile.

Le prenant par la taille, Sasuke l'entraîna pour continuer le tour de la maison, avant de s'arrêter pour offrir un long baiser à son conjoint.

- Tu sais, c'est vraiment un bon architecte...

- Je t'en prie! S'exclama le blond. Ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis. Neji n'est pas ici pour ses talents d'architecte, nous n'en avons même pas besoin! Je pourrais te faire un croquis de ce qu'il nous faut au dos d'un script tout en faisan des nems. Non, si il est là, c'est uniquement car tu ne veux pas le vexer...

- Ne parle pas si fort.

- Où vas-tu vivre du lundi au jeudi?

- Dans _mon_ appartement!

- Ton appartement que je n'est jamais eu le privilège de voir depuis deux ans, six mois et vingt-deux jours que nous... Un terme politiquement correct à proposer pour décrire ce que nous faisons?

- Depuis que nous baisons? Proposa son amant.

- Charmant... Et bien pourquoi, mon cher, n'avons-nous jamais baisé - comme tu le dit avec tant de poésie - dans ton très luxueux appartement de centre-ville?

- Parce que c'est aussi là qu'habite Neji. Et il a toujours été convenu de ne pas ramener nos conquête à la maison.

Il s'installa un silence embarrassé. Naruto fit quelque pas dans la pièce, il avait un peu honte de son comportement et s'en voulait de ce laisser affecter à ce point par la présence de l'architecte.

- Excuse-moi, finit-il par dire en regardant par une fenêtre.

- Enfin, j'achète un château pour toi! S'écria Sasuke d'un ton entre l'agacement et la supplication.

- Je croyais que c'était pour nous.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Le brun le serra dans ses bras puis il ce souvint d'un détail et poussa un long gémissement plaintif.

- La révérence...

- Une gaffe? Murmura Naruto, peu sûr de lui.

- Ah, ba, carrément oui! A la campagne, il faut être un mec! Bon, parlons du jardin maintenant, reprit Sasuke en soupirant, est-ce que tu y connais quelque chose?

- Bien-sûr que oui! Il y pousse des fleurs. L'odeur de l'herbe tondue. Euh...les brouettes...les roses...les arrosoirs et, euh... Je suis pas très fort sur les noms mais il faut planter des choses: on met le côté sale dans la terre! Tu vois, je m'y connais.

- Nous allons garder le jardinier encore quelque temps...

Dans un ensemble tout à fait touchant, ils éclatèrent de rire.  
Et ça aurait pu être là, dans leur future cuisine, le baptême du feu pour le château si Neji n'était pas arrivé en brandissant un mètre.

- Je suis mort de froid, annonça-t-il. Si on retournait retrouver la civilisation?

* * *

Naruto entra dans la pièce en s'essuyant les cheveux. Il trouva Sakura occupée à servir du vin.

- Un verre? proposa-t-elle.

- Certainement!

Puis frissonnant, il s'accroupit devant le radiateur, se brûlant les genoux qui dépassaient de son peignoir.

- Tu es nu là-dessous? Demanda Sakura en ouvrant un packet de chips pour en fourrer une poignée dans sa bouche.

- Gardez vos distances, Mademoiselle Haruno. Un geste déplacé et je vous poursuis en justice pour harcèlement sexuel.

- Je plaisante. Si je me décidais, tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper.

Elle fendit l'air d'une prise de Karaté.

- Banzaï! Tu te retrouves sur le dos, sans comprendre comment, à implorer ma miséricorde! Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas: j'ai renoncé au sexe. Ça me prend la tête.

Naruto secoua ses longs cheveux et le jeune femme décida de ne rien ajouter. Elle reposa son verre et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours là.

- Alors, vas-y, reprit-elle, raconte moi ta journée.

Il y eut un silence. Le jeune homme gardait sur regard posé sur le radiateur.

- Neji est venu avec nous.

Sakura assimila cette information, puis fini par lui lancer le paquet de chips.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Naru?

- Désolé. Je pompe toute la chaleur.

- Mais non! Je parle pas de ça! Pourquoi pars-tu t'enterrer en plein campagne? C'est un trou perdu!

- Mais, par amour!

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

- Oh, bonté divine! Nous serons à quarte-vingts kilomètre par l'autoroute. Nous n'émigrons pas en Sibérie, que je sache!

- Et de quoi vas-tu vivre au fin fond de ta campagne?

- De mes tricots!

- Naru...je t'en prie! On t'à commandé _un_ modèle de pull.

- C'est un début!

- Ou une fin...

- Mais ma pauvre, tu es jalouse c'est tout!

- Va donc planter des patates! riposta-t-elle.

- Mais c'est ce que nous allons faire. Nous avons un immense jardin!

Puis, baissant la voix, il murmura à son reflet dans la vitre:

- Oui, un immense jardin dont on ne sais pas s'occuper.

* * *

_**J'espère que le début vous plaît :-)**_

_**A la semaine prochaine! (normalement)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Avril de cette année-là se montra fort convenable. Suffisamment pour persuader tout le monde, sauf les plus pessimistes, de laisser son manteau à la maison et d'ouvrir son col.

Et pendant ce temps-là, dans le voisinage du château...

- _Déjà mal mariée, mal marié... _Roucoulait Shizune en nettoyant les carreaux du salon.

Elle ne connaissait que vaguement les paroles mais faisait en sorte que l'on puisse reconnaître l'air. Aujourd'hui, elle était de bonne humeur: c'était plus l'absence du général que le soleil qui en était la cause. La jeune femme faisait le ménage dans la résidence depuis que Madame Utatane et son mari, le général Ebizou, y avaient emménagé. Et, depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait guère échangé plus que quelques froides banalités avec lui.

Elle se redressa pour admirer son travail et aperçut le femme du général qui traversait la pelouse, chargée de branche fleuries. Ramassant son matériel, elle sortit en hâte de la pièce et mit le cap sur la cuisine.

- Jolies fleurs, fit Shizune en entrant brusquement dans la pièce.

C'était une jeune femme brune, mince, de taille moyenne, aux mouvements vifs. Sa soudaine arrivée fit sursauter Madame Utatane qui s'éclaboussa avec l'eau des plantes.

- Oui, c'est pour l'église. Le général n'aime pas les fleures. Avez-vous mis l'eau à bouillir?

- Oui, ma chère. C'est l'heure d'une bonne tasse de thé. J'ai entendu dire, Madame Utatane, qu'on fait de grand travaux au château...

- Oui, mon neveu y travaille. Ils ont fait construire quatre salles de bains.

- Quatre salles de bains?!

- Surement une famille nombreuse. Suggéra la femme du général en pliant les branches.

- Erreur. Vous vous trompée. Mon ami les a rencontrés. Les nouveaux propriétaires. Ce sont deux messieurs.

- Deux messieurs? Ils ne sont que deux pour une si grande maison?

- C'est exact. Deux messieurs seuls.

- Le père et le fils, peut-être? Ou bien des frère?

- Mon dieu, non, pas du tout. Je vous dis: deux messieurs seuls. Allons, nous savons ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas?

Koharu Utatane était maintenant sincèrement intriguée.

- Pardonnez-moi. Je ne vous suis absolument pas...

- Deux messieurs, voyons. Vous savez...

- Quoi donc?

- Des homos, pardi.

- Des hommes au paradis? Ah, non, je vous assure: le jeune homme que j'ai vu était bien vivant!

- Laissez tomber.

- Mais je ne comprend pas un mot de ce que vous me dites.

- Allons Madame Utatane! Concentrez-vous un peu! Je ne peux pas dire les choses plus clairement. Vous allez avoir comme voisins immédiats des hommes qui partagent tout. Des hommes..._comme ça._

_- _Comme quoi?

- Le genre à avoir des pratiques contre nature, chuchotta Shizune.

- Des pratiques contre nature? Ils ne sont pas membres d'une secte, non? Ou du Parti travailliste? Le général ne supporterais pas cela...

- Oh, dieu vous vienne en aide, ma pauvre! La jeune femme se leva pour quitter la pièce. Vous êtes vraiment bouchée, vous savez. Autan parler à un tuyau engorgé...

Et, relevant la tête, elle sorti de la cuisine en claquant la porte.

- Non mais vraiment! S'exclama la vieille femme.

Qu'est-ce que cette femme essayait de lui dire? Quelle importance si le château avait été racheter par deux messieurs seuls? Qu'est-ce que cela avait de contre nature? L'épine dorsale de l'Etat était constituée d'homme. Le système éducatif était entre les mains des hommes. Il fallait espérer que Shizune n'était pas devenue une femmen. Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça...

* * *

- Naruto! Comment ça-va? S'exclama Neji en réussissant à mettre dans sa question autan de chaleur qu'il en émanait de l'iceberg qui fît couler le Titanic.

- Bonsoir Neji, répondit le blond en attrapant deux coupes de champagne des mains d'un serveur. Le spectacle vous a plu?

- Hum. Où est Sasuke?

- Aucune idée, je le croyais avec vous.

Là-dessus, un grand Américain vint couper court à leur conversation. Et naruto put s'échapper.  
Il avait laissé Sakura dans un endroit relativement à l'écart pour qu'elle veille sur leur table.

- Seigneur! S'écria-t-elle en s'emparant avidement d'un coupe. Commet appelle-tu ça? Un dé à coudre?

- "Merci, Naru! Tu est un ange!" Quand je pense que je te l'ai rapportée au péril de ma vie!

Sakura lui envoya un baiser. Puis, elle but une gorgée de champagne et gémit:

- Oh! J'en ai tellement marre d'être sans travail...

- Dans ce cas, que fais-tu posée sur tes deux fesses alors que la salle est pleine de directeurs de casting, d'agents et...de fric?

- Je ne vais pas faire le trottoir. Pas toute seule...

- Ne me demande pas de t'accompagner. Le redoutable Neji rôde dans les parages comme un requin.

- Où est-il? Montre-le-moi! Je veux voir à quoi il ressemble.

- Je te l'es déjà dit: Une vieille tante honteuse qui transforme ma vie en enfer. Oh, merde. le voilà.

Se faufilant dans la foule, Neji apparut devant eux, trébucha et faillit renverser la table.

- Neji, voici mon amie Sakura Haruno, présenta Naruto en se levant.

Le brun passa devant le plus jeune pour prendre la chaise qu'il venait de libérer.

- Tenez, Naruto, soyez gentil, allez donc nous chercher à boire. Tâchez de faire preuve d'initiative et procurez-vous une bouteille. Au pire, jouez de votre position!

- Quel position?

- Dites que vous êtes un ami du producteur, suggéra Neji avec un regard noir avant de le congédier d'un geste de la main.

- Dis-leur que tu es son amant, cria Sakura.

Mais le bond avait déjà disparu

- Vous êtes actrice, Mademoiselle...?

- Haruno. Oui.

Il y eu entre eux un petit silence glacial. La rose but une gorgée dans sa coupe dont le niveau baissait à vue d'œil.

- Parlons de votre ami, Mademoiselle Haruno. Où veut-il en venir?

- Excusez-moi?

- Maintenant que Sasuke a fait un assez gros héritage, votre ami veut soudain se mettre en ménage avec lui. Coïncidence?

- Je crois que c'est Sasuke qui lui a proposé...

- Oui évidement. Cette petite pute a réussi à l'embobiner...

A cet instant, avant que Sakura est put défendre l'honneur de son ami, réapparut la "petite pute" en personne, brandissant triomphalement une bouteille de champagne.

- Et voilà! s'écria-t-il en la posant sur la table. C'est étonnant ce qu'on arrive à faire avec un pantalon moulant!

- Naru, chéri! s'exclama Sakura en se levant pour empoigner la bouteille. Et pleine avec ça!

Là-dessus, appuyant le pouce sur le goulot, elle la secoua vigoureusement et projeta le contenu sur Neji.

- Êtes-vous folle? haleta Neji.

- Oh, je suis désolée...

Et, se penchant en avant, la rosée parvint à laisser tomber la bouteille sur les genoux du brun.  
Devant cette nouvelle catastrophe, elle hurla d'un ton théâtrale:

- Objets inanimés, avez-vous donc une âme?

- Saku! clama le blond en récupérant la bouteille pour la reposer sur la table.

Puis, sans réfléchir, il attrapa un serviette et se mit à tamponner l'entrejambe de Neji.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite! Allez-vous en... tous les deux!

- Avec le plus grand plaisir, Monsieur Hyuga, dit la jeune femme en attrapant la main de son ami. Allons dans un endroit où je ne risque pas de commettre un meurtre.

Et, fendant la foule, elle entraîna Naruto dans son sillage.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au village, loin de l'animation de la capital, le général était occupé à chipoter dans son hachis Parmentier quand son épouse Koharu lui fit part de la nouvelle que lui avait annoncée la femme de ménage.

- Nos nouveau voisins, balbutia-t-elle. J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'est pas une véritable famille.

- Comment ça?

- Des hommes... sans lien de parenté...

La fourchette du Général se figea.

- Bonté divine! Et vous m'annoncer cela comme ça!

- Je vous en prie, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état. Ce sont peut-être des passionnés de jardinage...

- De jardinage? Oh, ciel! Je me demande parfois dans quel monde vous vivez!

Sur-ce, il partit laissant sa femme seul à table avec ses interrogations.

- Il y aurais pourtant bien des avantages à avoir pour voisins deux messieurs seuls, murmura-t-elle. Pas de bébé qui pleure. Pas de linge qui sèche sur la pelouse. Au bureau toute la journée. Surement deux bon copains qui habitent ensemble...

Là-dessus, elle se rappela l'étrange jeune homme qu'elle avait vu dans l'allée. Est qu'il n'avait pas...?

- Il avait les cheveux longs... Oh, seigneur! Gémit-elle. Ce ne sont pas seulement deux messieurs seuls! Ce sont des hippies!


End file.
